Many containers such as bottles include lids having integrated handles. Some containers can also employ a flip top to facilitate quick access to the contents of the container. When including a handle on such lids, there is a trade-off between positioning the handle in a convenient and efficient location, and minimizing the risk that the flip top will be opened unintentionally due to forces on the handle.